


Night-blooming Romance

by mintfrosting



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira just wanted to enjoy her coffee in peace. But there’s something else she seems to want even more, and if the opportunity presents itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-blooming Romance

**Author's Note:**

> References the first season episode “If Wishes Were Horses.” Could happen any time after that, but probably still pretty early in the series.
> 
> I recently started re-watching DS9, and I wish Kira and Dax could have ended up together… Anyway, this is the first time I’ve written DS9 fanfiction.

“Major! Mind if I join you?”

The eager voice is all too familiar as Kira looks up to see Doctor Julian Bashir taking a seat across from her, drink in hand. Her plan to enjoy her coffee in peace is shattered at once.

“Doctor,” she says dryly. Immediately he’s babbling on about this and that, and she can feel the headache forming already. It would have been so nice to just sit with her thoughts, surrounded by the usual chatter of the promenade but alone in her mind - alone with her coffee, just savoring the taste. But now she sets down the coffee to rub at her temples.

“Major, am I boring you?”

He sounds so genuinely concerned, it’s almost comical, and Kira finds herself fighting a smirk.

“There’s a reason I’m drinking raktajino,” she says, picking up the mug for a sip.

“Do tell.”

Kira raises her brow. She’s really just tired, just stressed, nothing more. But of course, that’s not enough for this eager puppy of a man. His curiosity is sort of endearing in its way, but mostly it’s just annoying.

“A lot on your mind?” he continues before she can answer. “I can relate, believe me. Lieutenant Dax has been running through my thoughts so often she might as well be training for a marathon.”

He leans back in his seat, but Kira nearly chokes on her coffee.

“Dax,” she repeats.

“Well yes, I’m sure you’ve--”

“Doctor,” she interrupts. “I’m aware.” Besides the fact that he had been literally trying to ask out Jadzia during their first introduction... “I saw that fantasy version of Dax you imagined up as well as anyone else.”

“Ah… That was embarrassing, wasn’t it.” He’s nodding to himself before he sips his tea. But the embarrassment fades from his face as though it were nothing. “Major!” he exclaims, leaning forward on the table. “Say something - or someone - had popped onto the station from your imagination. Who would it be?” He’s giving her this look like everything hinges on her answer - smiling, eyes wide with wonder. Kira sighs.

“I don’t fantasize,” she tells him. “I prefer to keep my thoughts firmly grounded in reality.”

But being reminded of that facsimile of Jadzia Dax, to all appearances so exactly like the real Dax, but hanging all over Bashir, all submissive and overtly feminine and so unlike her real self… Kira’s grip on her mug threatens to crush it to dust beneath her fingers.

“Come now, Major, I’m sure you use your imagination now and then!”

Kira considers her answer. In reality, on that strange day, her mind had materialized her fears, but now she conjures up something else for the sake of conversation.

“I suppose your infirmary would be full of suffering Cardassians.” She sips her coffee. “Or maybe just Quark.” Kira’s lips tug toward a smirk at the thought of that disgusting Ferengi howling in pain. “Nothing too terrible,” she clarifies.

For once, the doctor is speechless. He just nods.

But the image of Jadzia beside him pops into Kira’s mind again, and it’s distinctly not okay. Suddenly she finds that - rare as it is - she is fantasizing. The Jadzia in her mind dismissively pats Bashir on the head, then turns with a knowing smile toward some image of Kira herself. Then she’s leaning in close, turning her flirtatious words on Kira, whispering into her ear and caressing her face with one deliciously soft hand. Kira’s image of herself seems surprised at first, but then she’s leaning into the touches, responding with just as much interest, and Jadzia is leaning closer and she can feel the caress of her breath against her lips…

“Ah! Jadzia. What a pleasant surprise.”

Kira startles back to reality at the sound of Bashir’s voice. And there is Dax.

“Julian,” she says with a nod, sits, and turns to smile at Kira. “I was hoping to speak with the major.” For a moment, Kira is lost in her eyes. “Alone,” adds Dax, and Bashir is stuttering out a response, scrambling to leave them without sloshing tea everywhere.

Kira almost wants to ask if Trill can read minds - just to be absolutely certain before she starts imagining anything again. She tries to hide her flustered expression in a sip of coffee, but she could swear Dax is looking her up and down as though attempting to read her mind, anyway.

“Kira, I wanted to ask if you would join me in the holosuite tonight.”

In the holosuite! At night! Do people normally go there as a couple? Kira wouldn’t know - she’s never been interested - but then she realizes her eyes have gone wide as saucers.

“Pardon?” she replies.

“The night-blooming trees on Trill are just beautiful this time of year.” Dax is smiling so warmly.

“This time of year?” Kira is hell-bent on being contrary. “As if they’re not just programmed to bloom in the holosuite. It’s not even 1400 hours, and I bet we could go and see them right now.” She says this not with wonder, but with disdain at how unrealistic those frivolous holosuites can be.

“But Nerys,” - her given name slides off Jadzia’s tongue so beautifully - “It’s so much more fun to use your imagination.” She places her hand on Kira’s where she’s practically braced herself against the table. “Unless you’d like to go right now.”

Her heart thuds in her chest. The touch is electric. How can Jadzia do this to her? How can she be so sweet and inviting, so… well, attractive? Inwardly, Kira is battling her thoughts, but outwardly she simply shrugs.

“I’ll meet you tonight, if you think that’s best.”

“Oh, that’s just wonderful.” And Jadzia gives her a gorgeous grin before Kira is finally left alone with her coffee.

Of course, it’s no longer hot. She sighs and gets up for a new one.

But even at exactly the right temperature, Kira’s coffee seems tasteless. She’s preoccupied, and it seems like a completely new feeling. Sure, she’s often preoccupied with worries about the station, some new issue or another, but normally the taste of hot coffee helps to ease her stress. But now Kira fidgets in her seat, and she’s wondering how Jadzia’s lips would taste against her own. It’s exciting and wonderful - but utterly strange, to feel such desire. Maybe that’s just the effect of Jadzia Dax. Those eyes that hold the memories of so many lifetimes can’t help but draw you in.

Kira shivers at the impact of her thoughts. Her back meets the ground with a thud and a gasp on some remote Trill land recreated in the holosuite, and Jadzia is leaning over her, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. No doubt about to kiss her. Back to reality, there on the promenade, Kira reaches a hand to her face, and it’s hot. Were Bashir still there he would be describing in detail all the symptoms he could see, no doubt.

Kira leaves her coffee with a clatter and whisks herself away to get some work done. Surely that will get her mind off of Dax.

 

The night-blooming trees are definitely beautiful, even if they aren’t real. Kira strolls down the shadowed path with her jacket over one arm, eyes aglow at the sights around them while Jadzia walks with her hands clasped behind her back. She’s still in uniform, but she’s let her hair flow loose, only partway pinned up. And rather than admire the scenery herself, she’s watching Kira.

“That scent…” Kira pauses to breathe in the sweet summer air. “It’s heavenly.” She glances up at Jadzia, who reaches to pluck a burgeoning white flower from the closest tree.

“Here,” she says. Kira takes it into her hands, glancing up a moment longer before she gives up all her senses to the flower. The scent seems familiar, almost like certain flowers on Bajor, but at the same time altogether different. Suddenly she’s trying to reconcile her distaste for holosuites with how truly pleasant she finds this experience. She looks at the flower in her hands, then up at Jadzia, and without thinking places the flower in her hair.

Jadzia smiles at that, and Kira finds that she’s smiling back. She’s overcome with the feeling that she wants to impress Jadzia somehow, wants to show off her courage or knowledge or… really just anything to make Jadzia proud of her. The thought crosses her mind that perhaps this is how Bashir feels. But the poor boy hasn’t been at all successful.

“Jadzia, do you like me?”

She asks that while they continue their stroll.

“Yes.” The answer is so simple.

“Oh.” Kira’s trying not to, but smiles to herself. “I… I like you too,” she stammers out. It sounds so juvenile.

“Well thank you, Nerys.” Jadzia’s voice is so sweet. “I appreciate that.” Her hand reaches out to find Kira’s, and their fingers clasp together. Kira feels altogether too hot, even without her jacket. It’s a gesture of friendship, she assures herself. Nothing more. But Dax has held hands with women before in more than a friendly way, she’s sure of it - maybe not Jadzia, but definitely Dax.

“Jadzia--”

“We’ll be there soon.”

Where will they be? Kira grows more curious with every step. Her foot crunches a twig in the path as they continue, and there’s a fluttering of birds taking flight somewhere behind them.

Soon enough they step out from the path lined with trees, and suddenly there’s the sea, crashing in endless frothy crests against steep, rocky cliffs. The waves stretch on to the edge of the horizon, dancing with sparkling moonlight.

“I’m a little afraid of heights,” Jadzia says all matter-of-fact, but still leads her closer to the edge. Instinctively, Kira pulls back on her hand. “Don’t worry, you’re safe,” Jadzia tells her in that warm, sweet voice. “We can’t get hurt in the holosuite.”

Right, the holosuite. To her amazement, Kira had almost forgotten where they were. She follows Jadzia to the edge, only vaguely aware when her jacket drops to the ground. And then as she takes in the view she’s clutching at Jadzia’s uniform with both hands, and she could swear that she’s the one with the fear of heights.

Jadzia slips an arm around her, pulling her close.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

It is - astonishing, frightening, incredible. Kira can’t even find the words to respond. Their feet are mere centimeters from the cliff’s edge, and she can feel the salty spray of waves forcefully crashing beneath them. Finally she looks up at Jadzia, and to her surprise, she’s already looking back. Something passes between their eyes, and Kira tilts her chin slightly upward, letting her lips part. She’s ready to close her eyes.

But then, before she knows it, Jadzia has turned to make her way back to the path, and Kira just watches, feeling ashamed of herself. She starts muttering pleas to the prophets, gazing up at the heavens - or rather, at the ceiling made to look so much like stars. None of this is real. And yet… it’s more real than anything she’s ever felt before.

Kira runs to catch up with her friend. She clutches at her sleeve, and then both sleeves, and she’s tugging Jadzia towards her and their lips meet in an utterly desperate first kiss. Well, it’s desperate from one of them. Then Kira pulls away, and Jadzia is allowed to look startled for all of two seconds before her friend is blurting out an apology.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what--”

She’s stopped by another kiss, and her limbs fall limp, and Jadzia has her face in both hands while her tongue brushes past her lips. It’s the skilled, very practiced kiss of someone who has kissed many times before, and yet this kiss feels like it’s very much meant just for her. Kira feels as though she can barely stay standing.

Finally Jadzia lets her take a breath. But she’s dizzy. There’s a rush to her head. Then she feels herself collapse, and Jadzia is catching her as everything goes black.

“Dax to Bashir! Medical emergency in holosuite three!”

 

Kira wakes up in the infirmary. She’s lying down, but she immediately sits bolt upright. Bashir puts his hand on her shoulder. Jadzia is there, with the flower still placed in her hair.

“What happened?” says Kira.

“Relax,” says the doctor, and he presses a hypospray to her neck. “I’m glad you’re awake. What have you had to eat today, Major?”

She tries to remember. Coffee… just coffee. That’s not even food.

“You fainted,” says Jadzia, reaching out to touch her hair, and even that feels too intimate in front of the doctor. Kira takes her hand to gently remove it, looking around still in a disoriented state.

“I forgot to eat,” she concludes.

“Now we can’t be having that,” says Bashir. He goes on explaining what he’s given her in the hypospray, and his recommendations for a meal - doctor’s orders - but all Kira can see is Jadzia’s eyes staring into her own.

“Thank you, doctor,” she says just before she gets up. “Jadzia, would you join me in my quarters?” She quickly explains - “For something to eat. Doctor’s orders, after all.”

“Of course,” Jadzia replies, and places a hand on the small of her back as they leave.

 

Kira gives a heavy sigh as she collapses on the couch.

“You really should eat something,” says Jadzia. “I was so worried…” Then Kira hears her say, “Give me something Bajoran,” and realizes she’s speaking to the replicator. She nearly laughs.

“All those lives and the best you can come up with is ‘something Bajoran?’ ”

Jadzia just grins at her. “Looks edible enough,” she says, and brings over a plate of mapa bread with jam.

“Thank you,” says Kira, and feels a wry smile at her lips as she sits up. “You don’t have to take care of me,” she says, but nonetheless takes a bite.

“You invited me here,” Jadzia reminds her.

“To get away from Bashir!”

Jadzia just smiles to herself as she takes a seat. Kira wolfs down the bread, far more hungry than she realized. It’s especially delicious after having nothing else to eat all day.

“So what is it?” asks Jadzia. “Or rather, what was it?”

Kira sets down the plate. “I really have to educate you on Bajoran cuisine, Lieutenant.”

“Major.” Jadzia looks at her with her brow raised. “Why so formal?” There’s the slightest smile in her eyes, and it’s infuriating. Kira can never tell if Jadzia is just a bit amused, or trying to flirt her pants off. And besides, she looks especially lovely with that flower in her hair.

“Sorry… Jadzia.” Kira is slightly smiling as well. “Will you teach me more about your home world?” She shifts with a sort of shrug. “I don’t mind if you have to use the holosuite, I guess.”

Jadzia’s smile grows.

“Of course,” she replies, and pulls Kira closer, placing a kiss on her cheek. Kira lets her head rest on her shoulder, and finally on her lap. Jadzia strokes her hair, and rather than feeling the grip of nerves she suffered earlier, Kira feels utterly content. She’s nearly fallen asleep by the time Jadzia shifts beneath her. “Nerys, I should be going,” she says.

But before Jadzia leaves, she places the plate back in the replicator, then asks it for a vase. She takes the flower from her hair to leave it in Kira’s quarters.

“Good night, then,” she says as she sets down the vase.

Kira feels a little stunned by the sweet gesture. “Good night,” she replies, and watches Jadzia walk through the door.

When she wakes the next morning, Kira steps out of her bedroom to check for the flower. The petals have closed in, but it’s still there, as evidence of their meeting the night before. There’s a spring in her step as Kira makes her way to Ops. She has no need for coffee, and she even - very pleasantly - wishes a good morning to Doctor Bashir.


End file.
